


Motivation

by MissyJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJack/pseuds/MissyJack





	Motivation

Huge thanks to [](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/profile)[**oddishly**](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/) and [](http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile)[**glovered**](http://glovered.livejournal.com/) for running the annual [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)

[You can find the mistress list of fics and art here.](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/112609.html) There are great mix of Gen, SPn, PRF and a diversity of pairings. Some real gems here and all under 2500 words!

My gift was for [](http://wincechesters.livejournal.com/profile)[**wincechesters**](http://wincechesters.livejournal.com/) and i chose her prompt "rivals" for some Destiel action in the bunker. Basically a lot of dirty talking Cas!

 

Title: Motivation  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Rating: M

There were many things Dean appreciated in the Men of Letters’ bunker. It was a hunter's dream, with its collection of lore and archaic texts, its files and spells and insights from decades of research by dedicated obsessive men and women. There were also the more personal benefits -- the well-appointed kitchen, the extensive vinyl record collection, the fantastic water pressure in the shower, and a garage full of classic cars.

Most of all Dean loved having his own bedroom -- with a lock on the door and his new memory foam mattress. A room where he could bliss out to his favourite tunes, binge watch six seasons of _Deadliest Catch_ , and jerk off to vintage copies of _Busty Asian Beauties_. Possibly all three at once.

Or fuck Castiel for hours on end, which is exactly what he intended to do tonight.

Dean had slammed and locked the door as soon as they had crossed the threshold to the room. As Cas shrugged out of his new trench coat, Dean fisted his tie and pulled him close, mouth pushing down on Cas hard, as he sucked in the taste he'd missed so much. He could forget everything else now -- Gadreel, Kevin, Crowley, Abaddon, and even Sam's coldness --now that he had Cas back.

Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt and his hands travelling across the planes of Castiel’s chest, stroking downwards to the Enochian tattooed across his ribs. He strummed across the inked lines of symbols, carefully, back and forth, like he was reading braille.

“This hides you from angels?”

“Yes,” replied Cas. “Although I neglected to anticipate that others would do the work on their behalf. I was naïve.”

Cas turned his head down and away. Dean suspected there was much that had happened to Castiel during his time of being human that he had yet to divulge.

Dean hooked a finger under his chin and turned Cas to face him. He kissed him again; trying not to think of the image of Cas slumped lifeless in that apartment after the reaper had stabbed him. He didn't want Cas to think of it either. He only wanted to Cas to think of this, now. Of them.

Absence made even Dean Winchester's heart grow fonder.

Dean cupped his hand along Castiel’s stubbled cheek as he bit at the angel’s lip, just the edges of his teeth gently dragging across the flesh. Castiel responded with a swipe his tongue across Dean’s lips, and with crooked eager kisses.

“Seriously Cas –leave you alone for 5 minutes and you fuck a reaper!”

“I am fairly sure I would not have undertaken the activity had I known she was a reaper, Dean. I had sex with her because she was a woman who openly expressed her desire for me. “

Dean took Castiel’s hand, rubbing it the length of his own shaft through his jeans.

“What do you think is?”

He leaned in, hand slipping from Castiel’s cheek to grip the back of his neck

“Damn, been thinking about throwing you down and fucking you since we got here.”

Dean pulled back and shrugged off his t-shirt. This time it was Cas who pulled Dean in, kissing Dean before his mouth trailed kisses down Dean's throat, until he found Dean's nipple. He licked it with a curl of his tongue and then pursed his lips sucking firmly on it. Dean's finger’s carded thru Castiel’s hair as he pushed against the warm suction.

“Her breasts were very soft and full. I liked how they felt in my mouth.”

“What?” said Dean. Cas often chose the worst moments for conversation.

“April. That’s what the reaper called herself. There was something very pleasing about the sensation. They were…pliable and much more sensitive than yours. My ministrations made her very wet.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah well you are making mehard.”

Dean had his cock in his fist now, slowly jerking it with one hand. With the other, he reached over and slipped Castiel’s from his pants. He moved in close, both cocks in one hand, the other hand cupped over them. He massaged the slick heads against his palm and neither of them moved for a moment, lost in the sensation of soft-skinned, hard cocks against each other.

Deans looked straight at Cas and as the angel stared back, for a moment Dean felt like he did when he was lost in a great guitar solo where the boundaries between him and the music blurred. When Dean started thinking in poetic metaphors it was usually a sign that it had been far too long since he’d gotten laid.

“Yeah” said Dean, his breath harsh with need, “but she didn’t have one of these did she? Couldn’t fuck you like I can.”

Cocks still in hand, he pushed Castiel back into the wall until they were grinding hard against each other.

“Admittedly no, Dean.” Castiel’s voice had ragged edges, torn about by his growing desire. “But I have to say my first experience of being the penetrative partner in intercourse was exceedingly pleasurable.”

“What?”

Castiel wrinkled his brow. Dean had schooled him on the right words to use when they were intimate. He said use of the vernacular was arousing.

“I liked fucking her tight wet cunt." Castiel had picked up some useful slang while working at the Gas N Sip.

“Did you? Liked it better than when I fuck you?” Dean was smiling but there was an edge of unsureness in his voice.

"The sensation was new to me, and very pleasurable. The discharge of my sexual climax was exceedingly intense.”

Living as a man had also taught Cas much more about the subtleties of human interactions, like teasing.

“Of course, I was inexact in my technique to begin with, but I found that by repetition of the act of coitus, by the fourth time I was rather adept at it.”

“Four times?” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“I would’ve continued, but I found our vessels physically depleted at that point. “ Cas tried to maintain a look of angelic solemnity, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“What about her Cas? Did she come hard?"

Dean had a half smirk on his face.

“There was quite a bit of yelling. And some biting. It did seem rather inequitable, however, that she achieved release on at least twice as many occasions as I did.”

Castiel tugged Dean’s jeans down, and grabbed at his ass.

“But what I was thinking the whole time, was how it would feel to fuck you. To be inside you. Feel your ass tight around my cock. “

Cas ran two fingers up and down Dean’s crack, pausing to press against his hole. He was pleased at the low sound it elicited from Dean, and Castiel bent forward so he could capture the next moan in a kiss.

“How many times could you come if I fucked you?" His voice was a deep growl in Dean's ear.

Dean stepped back, face flushed and eyes wide. He pushed his jeans all the way down and stepped out of them before grabbing Cas by the hand and leading him over to the bed.

“I don’t know, but hey…let’s do something this memory foam will never forget! “


End file.
